User blog:Silverboy300/TW Prediction Blog: Duck Dodgers VS Paperinik
Hey guys, it's me a again back with a another blog post. This time, it's the prediction blog for the first episode of Total Warfare. Yep that's right TW is on it's way here. The first episodes are likely going to be released this month, note, I said likely. Today we have the two duck defenders of Disney and Warner Bros. Duck Dodgers from the Looney Tunes series and Paperinik from the Mickey Mouse comic series. Who will win? Only one way to find out. (Note: Only the members of the research team can edit this blog) Background Duck Dodgers Duck Dodgers is a "metafictional character", meaning that he is a whole new fictional character "played" by another one, the famous Daffy Duck in this case. However, Daffy used this alter-ego in his own movies too, many times (in "Looney Tunes: Back in action!" for example), so him and Dodgers could be considered as the same duck. Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Eoghain Dodgers was a waterboy for the Midstate University football team in the 21st Century. Not much is known about his past life, except that he was later frozen for unknown reasons until the 2350, in which the doctor Ignatius Q. Hi, better known as Dr. I.Q. Hi, freed him and, after Dodgers tricked everyone into believing that he was an hero in his time, presented him as a last resource for the Galactic Protectorate. The Galactic Protectorate is an interstellar space program dedicated to exploration and knowledge located on Earth, but due to the aggressive nature of some nearby alien races, it became a military fleet to protect the planet and its allies. Dodgers was given an assistant, the Space Cadet (played by Porky Pig), who treats him like a fatherly figure and is also the main reason Dodgers succeeds in the majority of his missions. Dodgers, deep down, cares a lot about his Cadet, although he generally exploits his good nature and his devotion to make him do all the work. Those abuses dragged down Cadet's devotion for Dodgers; sometimes he even cheated on him for revenge. The Galactic Protectorate's worst enemy is the Martian Empire, lead by the QueenTyr'hanee, who is secretly in love with Dodgers: they once were also about to marry, but the martian Commander X-2 (Dodgers's nemesis who is in love with his queen, and is played by Marvin the Martian) managed to convince the duck to escape the wedding. Commander X-2 hates Dodgers more than everything and often fights him due to their personal rivalry more than for the war between their planets. Dodgers's first mission was that to conquer the last Illudium Phosdex, the rare "Shaving Cream Atom" situated on Planet X. After he found and landed on the planet by following Cadet's plan and taking credit for it, he met Commander X-2 for the first time and engaged a fight with him: after being disintegrated multiple times, Dodgers achieved a Phyrric victory by luckily standing on the only remaining chunk of the planet after their mass destruction weapons leveled it. Although the Martians are his worst enemy, Dodgers also fought other alien menaces, such as parasitic viruses, bounty hunters and also many human traitors, all often played by other Looney Tunes characters. Dodgers had two different costumes in his legacy: the old, vivid green costume, that contains an hat and is said to be "anti-disintegration" (although it's said so only because it lets possible attacks go through it, causing them to instantly harm Dodgers's body) and his new, aqua blue suit, which now covers his whole body (head aside) but doesn't have any protective function. One day, at the Big Shot Dry Cleaners, Dodgers confuses his suit with that of Hal Jordan, and by wearing his Green Lantern ring he becomes the Green Loontern. He first tried to use his powers for good, although he did nothing but caused people to get angry at him. He actually managed to save the day by freeing the other Lanterns to make them fight Sinestro, but he was forced to give Hal's costume back at the end of the day. Dodgers's series ended in 2005, after three seasons, various movie shorts and videogames. Paperinik Paperinik was originally an anti-hero alter ego created by Donald Duck to avenge himself from all of the injustices and vicissitudes that his uncle Scrooge McDuck and his cousin Gladstone Gander loved to put him in. It all started when Donald accidentally won an house named Villa Rosa, in which he found the costume of a deceased hero with the same moralities of those of Robin Hood: Phantomius. By applying minor changes to the costume and creating an extremely rudimental equipment (such as a chocolate bar disguised as a gun), he started taking the mick out of his two hateful relatives, for example, by anonimously putting them in trouble with the police. However, Donald stopped using his new identity to give an hard time to his hateful relatives as soon as he found out that Duckburg was full of criminals and thieves, and that the city needed an hero. Paperinik (also known as "PK") soon became a true superhero, who now had an actual training, effective equipment made by Gyro Gearloose and now collaborated with Scrooge and Gladstone if they were in need. From being a cheap anti-hero to the saver of a whole town, PK's rise didn't stop here, as hostile, superhuman aliens that want nothing but to destroy humanity, the Evronians, invaded Earth and the unlucky sailor duck was the only hope for the planet, also because a big part of the Duckburg abitants (many of Donald's relatives included) were "coolflamed" (a sort of brainwashing) and were now working AGAINST their hero. With the help of U.N.O. ("O.N.E." in Italian), an A.I. (found in the 151st hidden floor of the Ducklair Tower, a 150 floors skyscraper built for Everett Ducklair and later bought by Scrooge) that gave him a brand new and powerful equipment (as his classic weapons weren't effective against the Evronians), the Diabolical Avenger started fighting the menace, often taking the battle in outer space. In his misadventures Donald met people such as Lyla Lay, a robotic "space-time travelling police officer", abused by her coworkers, who soon engaged a relationship with PK; Xadhoom, a female alien scientist whose race was obliterated by the Evronians and promised to avenge them with her god-like powers, and Everett Ducklair, the evil genius who first created U.N.O. and tried in every possible way to shut him down and replace him with D.U.E. (literally "T.W.O.", it's the evil counterpart of U.N.O.), after the first A.I. befriended the masked avenger. Paperinik eventually managed to wipe out the entire Evronian race by the 23rd Century, except for an elder, who preferred to commit suicide by making his ship explode in outer space instead of reconciling with the humans. Unfortunately said Evronian managed to survive and later rebuilt an organical empowered version of his entire race... By sparring the old Evronian, PK changed the fate of the Earth, and said aliens managed to kill Donald, enslave humanity and destroy the Earth. But Odin Eidolon, a cyborg created by U.N.O. for himself in order to have a physical body in the 23rd Century, managed to warn the 21st Century Donald (who first took a long break from being Paperinik as the Evronians stopped attacking) about those events, so he could return fighting the menace before the inevitable. He finds out that Everett bought the Ducklair Tower back, shutting down U.N.O. as it wasn't useful anymore for Everett. By sneaking into the DL Tower Donald discovers a 152nd hidden roof, the Omega Chamber, in which he meets a third A.I., the Omega Chamber Guardian, who gives him a brand new equipment and suit to annihilate the purple invaders before it's too late. Donald eventually blows up the Ducklair Tower with himself in it in order to save the rest of the city from the last Evronians in Duckburg, and manages to survive. Everett somehow recovers U.N.O. and turns it on. Paperinik's fight with the Evronians is still going on in today's comics. Arsenal Duck Dodgers Paperinik Abilities & Techniques Duck Dodgers Paperinik Feats Duck Dodgers *'Strength & Destructive Capablity' *'Speed' *'Durability' Paperinik *'Strength & Destructive Capabilty' *'Speed' *'Durabilty' Weaknesses Duck Dodgers Paperinik Summary Duck Dodgers *'Advantages' *'Disadvantages' Paperinik *'Advantages' *'Disadvantages' Prediction McGasher Ganime NocturnBros Category:Blog posts